When Fiction meets Fans: The One Shot Shippers and Writers
by StarkyGirl
Summary: A series looking to the idea if fictional characters from all areas found out about fanfiction, tumblr, Facebook and Roleplaying. A bit of Johnlock, Sheriarty, Thor, Loki, Sherlock in general, Doctor Who, Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Lie to me etc and anything that is suggested!


**Hello my lovelies! I decided to start a new series based on the idea of particular characters finding out about fanfiction, roleplays and so on and how some would react if they had the chance to write up a story of their own. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas then leave a comment! :3**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Watson or anyone from Sherlock, novel or series.

Bases: Sherlock

Characters: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Molly

Possible Ships: JohnLock

Title: John Watson's secret obsession

Summary: John has discovered the world of fanfiction, tumblr and JohnLock. John begins to home in a love for the idea of JohnLock fanfics and ideas, reading them when he can. Sure enough he begins to write his own version of events. However Sherlock may just discover his best friend's obsession.

* * *

Emails. Everywhere. They never stopped coming, never stopped flowing. In all honesty it just proved that they were in fact rather popular. However the odd one or two proposals would come from it, the questions of whether they were gay. John mostly ignored them, deleted them before moving onto the next tedious and tiring email.

As he sat here this particular Tuesday night, an email popped up from Molly Hooper, the sweet morgue technician that they worked with and was in love with Sherlock Holmes. John smiled a little, he had wanted the two to finally get together if it were not for Sherlock's obsession to be married to his work, to be a little less human than everyone else. John flicked it open and furrowed his brow, what he read next shocked him in all honesty.

_'John, _

_I was recently trailing through a few things online the other day. You see, fans write these stories, one shots, head canons and so on. Well I came across this one and I thought perhaps you'd be interested. It's about you and Sherlock, you know... working and things. Take a look at the attached file, I want to know what you think :)_

_Best Wishes,_  
_Molly Hooper x'_

Well, if the fans were writing one shots or whatever Molly called them, he was undoubtedly going to take a look at whatever this was. He clicked the link provided, bringing up the site in all it's white and blue glory before furrowing his brow. "Lovers and Lies," John read in a hushed murmur to himself, brow furrowed as he read the summary.

_'Sherlock's back, John is about to propose to the girl with blonde hair. Sherlock has to stop him but what ends in a fight for the evening actually ends up with true emotions being strewn across the table. A JohnxSherlock Fanfic one shot.'_

John furrowed his brow, unsure to what he was about to let himself get into. He went ahead anyway and read it, finding the events that unravelled were almost true to what had happened. Yes, he had tried to propose to Mary, Sherlock had in fact stopped them but above all, how it happened.

For a moment he felt shudders pace through his spine, it were if the writer had actually been there and witnessed every moment of it. From when he sat down in the restaurant to the moment he left after head butting Sherlock. He paused, still and glanced at the name of the author, 'JohnLocked'. Ok, so it wasn't some enemy trying to get at them, good enough for him. However he had not considered the next section and by god did his eyes grow wide with surprise, his heart raced a little too hard and a murmur of 'oh my god' escaped him.

'_Sherlock watched on as the cab passed by, the scowl that dominated Dr Watson's features tore into Sherlock even more. To think he had upset his best friend, to think he was too late back and that John was with someone else. Oh Sherlock you fool, why would you think John would love you the way you loved him? Sherlock shook the thoughts away and sighed before heading on back to Baker Street alone and emotional and heartbroken.'_

John sat back and rubbed his cheek, exhaling deeply and slowly as he tried to wrap his mind around things. Sherlock had been getting rather close lately and the fact he was constantly apologising in some for or another. It was odd and John's mind went into override. However he read on, discovering a side to Sherlock that the fans seem to have picked up on. It was intriguing and even more so when Sherlock finally confessed his feelings, the pair tumbling into each other's arms to have their first kiss. One that was apparently overly beautiful.

It sent shudders through John's spine, the thought of kissing Sherlock in such a passionate way made him curious suddenly. "I'm not gay..." John uttered as if to remind himself of whom he was in the real world. However the mouse clicked on for the next page to see what came from the kiss.

The warning! John should have read the warnings at the start, the ones his eyes glazed over and ignored so blissfully. Foolish man but it didn't stop him from reading on, to see where the kiss had lead.

Clothes were on the floor, scattered across Sherlock's bedroom without a care in the world. John and Sherlock were now beneath bed sheets and fumbling with each other in a rather clumsy manner. John's eyes widened as things became steamy, became full on, intense, sexy and shocking.

Two hours later and John had read at least twenty different JohnLock fan-fictions. His heart was pounding against his chest at every story, every time the couple bundled into bed, when they admitted how they felt, a display of feelings that John would never witness because he knew the real Sherlock.

Now John found himself a little agitated, wanting to write his own version, his own ideas to how Sherlock would have told him, after all he knew the real Sherlock as he had stated countless times to himself as his eyes glazed over the readings he found.

Sure enough he was dragging up a new document and began to type away, mind lost to the world of JohnLock.

_'The night was tainted with the shadows of the damned that trawled the streets of London. It was a regular occurrence and it was something John had learnt to accept since the day he met Sherlock Holmes. The man was like a bloodhound when it came to cases, sniffing out the sweet scent of criminals with unusual tastes. Watching him got John's heart racing fast, a car on a race track hurtling into the unknown. Ah, Sherlock Holmes, what a beautiful man he was._

_However as John stood there, standing to attention like he did so long ago during his times of war, Sherlock briefly glanced up and caught sight of his beloved blogger. He knew John would never believe Sherlock, he knew that even if he truly admitted how he felt John would merely shake his head in disbelief. Sherlock, gay? No one knew what the hell he was._

_If only they both knew._

_If only they had seen the side ways glances they offered to each other, the longing looks, the lengthy moments of eye contact. If only they had pieced these all together._

_Tonight had been another stressful case, John was exhausted but above all annoyed with how Sherlock spoke to him. Mid deducing and Sherlock snapped an answer rather callously at John, a question that shouldn't have been asked apparently. Now John sat in his seat, fingers rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more to sleep but with Sherlock pacing, sleep wasn't ever going to come._

_With that thought, the pacing had stopped and forced John to glance up to see Sherlock staring at him. "Yes?" John asked, brow furrowed as Sherlock simply stood there in silence, studying his dear friend. After some time of the pair staring at each other, Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry for earlier. I was unkind and rude and I shouldn't have done that," John sat there in surprise to hear such words fall from Sherlock's mouth. For a moment he blinked a few times before replying, "Erm... it's fine, Sherlock. Forget it, alright?" He smiled a little before leaning over to grab the newspaper he left on the side table._

_A soft sigh escaped Sherlock, his slender fingers lightly caressing his sharp cheekbones. He needed to tell John, tell him why he had become so angry with him before hand. It wasn't because he thought John was stupid, dumb or anything like that. If anything John wasn't boring, John was fascinating to Sherlock because he never made Sherlock want to hide away from him. The detective's jaw twitched as he watched his blogger catch up with the news before he finally turned away and glanced back at the wall._

_His crystal green-blue eyes grazed over the pictures pinned to the wall, trying to piece together his case but his mind reeled off, reeled towards his blogger. "Dinner?" Sherlock questioned John even though he had his back to his friend. John glanced up and raised a brow curiously, "Dinner?" He repeated Sherlock's question in confusion._  
_The detective spun to face him and stared at him, "Yes, that's what I asked. Be it an apology?"_

_John laughed, not so much at Sherlock, just at the idea of Sherlock eating, "Make me a cup of tea and we'll be square, plus dinner is... not my thing any more." Ok, so the regular idea of eating to apologise wasn't going to work. Sherlock did go and make tea however, and when he returned he made sure to serve it over John's shoulder so he could lean close, his warm breath on John's neck._

_The sensation couldn't be more tantalising on his neck. John's hairs stood up on end, his breath caught short in his throat. The way Sherlock had done that made him shudder, nearly letting slip a soft moan of want from his lips. Sherlock had seen all of this and smirked at the thought of how John was relishing in dark, secret desires._

_Fingers curled against the arm of the chair, John stole a trembled breath before speaking, "Thank you... for my tea..." He murmured in a hurried tone and gulped hard. He could feel his cheeks burning, his face flushed with a red tone. Oh his beautiful detective was biting at his hidden desires._

_Sherlock straightened out, pacing around to his chair and planted himself in it. Once sat his fingers steepled beneath his sharp chin, his eyes narrowed and focused directly on John. The ex army doctor tried to keep his gaze off Sherlock, noting how much he was under his scrutiny. It was becoming devastatingly hard for the doctor to really focus on the paper, his mind wandering into thoughts that should have been against the law._

_The detective let his lips curl into a tiny smirk before clearing his throat and sat back in his chair, hands removed from the base of his chin, "John, something bugging you? Is it what I said earlier?"_

_John shut his eyes tight and heaved another short breath, "I'm fine... Sherlock, I'm fine so stop deducing me," and with those words John slammed his tea cup to his lips. Hot or not, the burning sensation upon his lips was distracting him for now. _

_The thrust of the cup against John's lips made Sherlock furrow his brow, curiously watching to see what he was hiding behind such glossy eyes, behind thoughts that were normal for any average man. John was more than average though. _

_Sherlock got to his feet, moved closer to John and knelt down before him. John lowered his cup and stared in a silent panic. "Sh-Sherlock, what are you doing?" Sherlock's hand jutted out and grasped the doctor's chin before inspecting the lips of the older man. "You've burnt them, they need tending to." His thumb gently ran along John's lower lip, drawing a harsh gulp from the man's throat. It was a wondrous sensation, Sherlock's cold thumb pad tracing along his slowly blistering lip, the caring gesture made John freeze with anticipation, wondering if Sherlock's heart was hammering just as hard as his was._

_"Sherlock?" John breathed against the supple skin that pressed to his lips, eyes dead set on Sherlock. "Hmm?" The detective glanced up at him fully from under thick lashes before a smirk crawled onto his face. "Ah, yes... let me tend to your lips..." He leaned forward and captured John's lips with his own, his heart pumping with adrenaline, curiosity, wonder and hope._

_At first John felt his heart stop, his eyes widened at the sensation that was wetting his lips, easing the burn that had bubbled upon them. Sherlock slowly moved his lips with John's, learning what he could from his blogger in those short seconds. Sure enough he parted and gazed up at John, "Erm... I..." He cleared his throat and glanced away, hand falling from John's cheek._

_John's hand whipped out and grabbed Sherlock's chin, forcing him to turn his focus back to the blogger. "You... you kissed me," John breathed as his eyes widened with every word. Sherlock gulped and nodded slightly, "Saliva can ease certain things... burns supposedly is one of them." The doctor knew that, he knew these tiny tricks but he just couldn't seem to say anything. After simply staring at Sherlock for some time, John managed to find words and get his tongue around them, actually he wanted his tongue around Sherlock's. "You kissed me and I don't understand why... don't say it was because you were trying t help me because I can be sure it wasn't."_

_Sherlock hesitated, mind reeling over reasons that he knew would be lies and he just couldn't lie to the man he was about to express his feelings to. He took a deep breath and sat back on his legs, "I have thought about many things that involve us for some time, losing you is too hard, walking away is harder still. Each and every waking moment I've never thought about any one else but you, John."_

_Music to his ears, John couldn't believe it but then he was shocked to think he was ok with this, that he was going to willingly accept Sherlock in such away. John wasn't gay but if there was one thing that made him exactly that then it was Sherlock. John reached over to Sherlock and caressed his cheek, thumb stroking along one rather defined cheekbone, "Oh Sherlock, you're a foolish man and honestly I cannot see why you would be that interested in me in the slightest. I am no one, I'm just... John Watson."_

_"Yes, but you are my John Watson. My live in blogger, my personal doctor... the man who keeps me right. It's you, it has always been you, John," He smiled a fraction as John's hand tainted his skin with such caring gestures. The elder of the pair laughed softly before leaning close to kiss him once more. Sherlock willingly returned the kiss, grasping John's cheeks in his hands and holding him close for a far more passionate, loving and desperate a kiss. A kiss that he needed for so long now. '_

The door slammed shut before the echo of footsteps followed suit. John slammed the lid of his laptop shut, rubbing his eyes from the prolonged staring without blinking before glancing up at the doorway in time to see Sherlock waltz in. John gulped slightly, body trembling as his mind wandered where it shouldn't have, "E-evening, Sherlock."

Sherlock glanced up and furrowed his brow, "Watson... you seem to be distracted by your thoughts. What is it?" John shook his head and got up from the table, darting into the kitchen without another word. Oh god, how embarrassing that Sherlock could deduct what he had been doing just by the way he responded to him. John just couldn't help himself though. The thought of him kissing Sherlock was growing, the tempting thought of having Sherlock over Mary was a thought that was perfectly wedged between his morals and his view on life. The things the man did to him and he wasn't even aware of the power he suddenly possessed over John.

Sherlock tore his gaze from John as the man disappeared into the kitchen, his gaze now trailing over to the laptop. How curious, what had John Watson been looking at for him to react in such away as that? He threw his coat to one side, grabbed up the laptop and put in the passcode (which he knew John changed every week. It never stopped Sherlock). As the screen popped up, words written to create such beautiful words, Sherlock's expression barely changed on such an ashen face. His eyes darted over words here and there, scan reading as he went. His heart tightened in his chest before finding the urge to glance over his shoulder at the kitchen door to where his blogger disappeared to.

So, John was writing about them being a couple? Whatever gave him that idea if John was married, that he had claimed he was not gay in the slightest. He seemed to be against the idea of him ever being with a man, let alone Sherlock. Sherlock on the other hand had his heart for someone else, a female someone else in fact and it was the same girl who had indeed saved his life. Turning his attentions back to the laptop before hi, Sherlock read on to discover the way they kissed, how Sherlock had taken John's cheek in hand. Sherlock smirked a little, it was odd to think of kissing someone in such away but he quite fancied the idea.

Behind him and someone cleared the throat before the screen was snatched from view, "It's really not sinking in is it?!" John huffed as he shut it and walked into the kitchen. Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, "Well at least I am not hiding my feelings for a friend on paper and out of sight from them..." Those words made John pause, his body numbed and froze him to the spot as panic paced over him. He slowly turned on his heels to face the detective who sat in his chair with a smug look upon his well defined lips. "P-pardon?" John murmured, voice trembling as he spoke.

Sherlock got up and paced over to John, getting right into the smaller man's space, eyes narrowed and poised onto John, "I said, at least I am not hiding my feelings for a friend on paper and out of sight from them." John shrunk back a little as Sherlock towered over him, that cold yet devastatingly seductive stare was directed right into John's soul. The ex army doctor gulped hard, not knowing what to do with himself other than stare right back at Sherlock.

Sherlock could see what John was becoming, melting under Sherlock's stare and god did Sherlock feel amazed about such a feat, "Is this what you want Doctor Watson? Is this what you want me to do, to have my body close to yours, to have my lips upon yours as I ravish them with such a ferocity because of the hunger for you has consumed me? Is this what you want from me as I caress your cheek and gaze into your eyes without blinking, to lose myself in you?"

A squeak escaped John's lips, a panicked and trembled breath left his parted lips but unable to physically form words and spout them out. Every single word that left Sherlock's lips, John was clinging to them and the detective had noted that all too well. A smirk tugged at the corner of Sherlock's lips before he reached up and patted John's cheek," That's what I thought, back to work!" He chuckled deeply before grabbing up the cup of tea he had left on the side earlier. "After all, I believe you have a case to write up?" He winked before heading back to his chair and sat down in a rather elegant manner.

John felt his 'bad' knee buckle beneath him, free hand jutting out to grab the door frame and steady himself. "Good lord," He muttered softly under his breath, realising now how close he had come to snatch Sherlock's lips with his own simply because of how Sherlock acted with him, the words he used were strung so beautifully together. John's heart was pumping like a rocket out of control, breaths shallow and harsh on his lungs and his cheeks felt the worst off as they burned a deep red.

Perhaps in future it was best to leave fanfiction to the fans, it seemed fantasy being upheld in reality was a little too much for John Watson to handle especially now that he had begun to look at Sherlock in another light.

As for Sherlock, knowing this about his small friend, he'd so use it to his advantage because in all honesty... who would love Sherlock Holmes?  
The man knew he was a bit of an ass when it came to love, and knowing that it was his friend who possessed such fantasies, well Sherlock was most certainly going to experiment once he read _all_ of the story that his friend had begun to write up.


End file.
